With continuous development of computer technology and network technology, people may send notification message to the users using corresponding procedure application via the server and network to remind users of new message or some to-do list etc. For example, APNS (Apple Push Notification Service) launched by U.S. Apple Inc. right includes specified message push server used for pushing notification message to the corresponding Apple users.
In the present technology, the push process of notification message includes: the user input application account and password including instant messaging in a user terminal to log in an existing application server; when application server detects that it needs to send notification message to a user corresponding to this application account, the application server will send the notification message content and the corresponding user information to the server such as message push server of APNS; after notification server receives the notification message, the corresponding user terminal may be found in the user information list which has obtained physical connection authentication and device token authentication and then the generated notification message may be sent to corresponding user terminal.
Inventors have found that when sending notification message through the existing method, a large number of notification message from various applications and each user terminal may be handled in notification servers such as message push server in APNS, there must exist delay or even failed send of notification message.